


Big Girl Tail

by NightmareGuardian



Category: A Dolphin's Tale, H2O: Just Add Water, Mako Mermaids
Genre: Discovered Mermaid, I Speak Dolphin, Marine Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGuardian/pseuds/NightmareGuardian
Summary: Mira Dover is the new girl to town. What's her relationship with the newest dolphin, Winter?





	Big Girl Tail

 

**Full Name** |  Mira Dover  
---|---  
**Species** |  Mermaid  
**Alignment** |  Good  
**Gender** |  Female  
**Age** |  15  
**Date of Birth** |  March 21, 1999 (age 15)  
**Resides In** |  Miami, Florida  
**Family** |  Unknown  
**Significant Others** |  Phoebe (Crush)  
**Friends** |  Sawyer Nelson  
Hazel Haskett   
Clayton Haskett  
Kyle Connellan  
[Winter the Dolphin](http://dolphint.wikia.com/wiki/Winter_the_Dolphin)  
**Movie** |  [Dolphin Tale](http://dolphint.wikia.com/wiki/Dolphin_Tale)  
[Dolphin Tale 2](http://dolphint.wikia.com/wiki/Dolphin_Tale_2)  
**Occupation** |  Student  
Intern at Clearwater Marine  
**Portrayed By** | [Bethany Byrnes](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/h2o/images/6/69/Charlotte_Tailed.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20171027184906)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this! I've lost access to the movie and I'm going along it. I will be back at home, with it, in about a week! Promise!!!


End file.
